Salty Crew rewrite
by rubysuchamisfit
Summary: Harry is found by someone on the doorsteps after Dumbledore leaves him there and brings him in as his own son. 10 Years later, a different and no-nonsens Harry comes to Hogwarts, and he will play by his own rules. Harry/Daphne/(maybe?)Fleur, Bashing of a bunch of people, non-canon.


Salty Crew (rewrite)

A Harry Potter fanfic

Summary: A family moves to Surrey and find Harry on the steps. They take Harry in, and with that, drastically alters the course of the books.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Books, movies, or characters in any way, shape or form. If you want to, go ask JK Rowling or her publishers. I own the plot and the couple of OCs. I don't play on earning anything from this either. Hugo De Mananza was my old account I no longer have access to. I know this is like 2 years later since the last update, but it was god awful and I lost interest. Hopefully this time it actually makes some sense and somewhat grammatically correct.

* * *

Salty Crew Chapter One - Origins

Privet Drive, Surrey, England

* * *

Jack and Caroline Coorson were driving to their new home in England, after a long flight to Heathrow from San Diego.

The couple had come to England to find a new job and start anew after some events in the States had created unwanted problems and people pestering them no matter where they went.

They didn't know how the next couple of years would work out, but all they wanted to stay here in England for a bit until they could go back to the US, grab the money they left, and once they got their money back and then made some more, they were planning to go to Ireland or somewhere new, were old friends could help them or where they wouldn't be recognized.

Jack Coorson was from San Diego, born and raised on the beach nearby. Jack was a surfer and was smart for his age, despite generally very lazy. With the exception of history and any math related to finance, he saw school and homework as a waste of time and only a place to make maybe one or two long-term friends.

It wasn't that he was anti-social or hated everyone, but he knew the people at his school and how they acted in person and some privately, and so he decided to only be friends with people he knew he could trust on. Despite having no plans to do anything with his life other than surfing, his father thought otherwise. Daniel Coorson was in the Navy, a commander in fact, and practically the opposite of his son in many ways.

He was stationed nearby at the naval base in the harbor, and sometimes brought Jack on the weekends. Over time, the base and his dad had an effect on Jack, and compelled it him to apply to get into a military academy. In order to do this, however, he needed to beef up and take his classes seriously. At the time, he was a sophomore in High School, and despite getting high grades in his history and math classes, he knew he had to study harder and actually apply himself for his classes to apply.

Secondly, he needed to beef up. While not weak or scrawny, he knew he couldn't do more than maybe 5 pull-ups, and his bench was low. So, he and along with those few trustworthy friends he made, decided to pool their money into a gym membership at a nearby gym. Over the next few months, past the end of the school year and almost by Halloween, the gang of friends had bulked up. Jack felt confident in starting the application process and applied to all 5 schools (yes 5 - the 3 main ones, and then the Coast Guard and the Merchant Marines have a school too).

He was accepted into West Point, something that baffled his father (but still proud of his son), and became one of the best cadets in the School's history. After graduation, Jack compete his basic training and then applied to special operations. After a grueling 25-week boot camp that saw nearly all 40 candidates get hurt and 35 not make it (although one was forced to due to a serious injury), and from there became a Green Beret and served his country all over the world.

* * *

Caroline Coorson, aka Caroline Styles, was a woman who was born in New England to a dad from Boston and a Mom from Ireland. Amanda's parents divorced when she was 5, and she frequently when to and from Ireland and Boston to see both of her parents.

Amanda, while loving both of her parents, secretly despised her mom, who was caught cheating on her dad, and caused her parents to divorce.

The lack of a solid motherly figure in her life made her a bit rougher than some of the other girls around her, and made her into a dedicated young lady who once she got her mind on something, it stayed on it until it was done.

So when she got an invite to West Point and Cork, she took the opportunity to go to West Point as a way of 'revenge' towards her mother, who while being a teacher there and the one who personally offered her a scholarship, as a way to be with her dad more. In her pleb year, she saw Jack once around campus, who accidentally crashed into her; from the two of them become friends and then got together over time. The bond they had helped them stay in West Point and not washing out, and then as they both went through various courses and rigorous training that hurt them physically and mentally.

While Jack went into the Green Berets, Caroline saw the CIA as the better career of choice for her. While normally this would divide them by thousands of miles, she somehow got assigned to helping out Jack's unit abroad, allowing them to be together in their travels to find and destroy America's enemies.

Jack proposed to her 3 years after they graduated West Point, and they were married 11 months later at an island paradise, surrounded by friends and family and various people who they knew and worked aside with. By now, Caroline and her father had reconnected and put aside their differences with her mom, and Jack's father finally married after theirs to his mother who he had been on and off with for almost 2 decades.

* * *

Everything for the new Coorsons was fine, until the politicians and media in Washington and Ottawa got involved. You see, the CIA and Army decided to do a joint-op with some of their Canadian neighbors in an operation deep in the Arctic. Intelligence and Natives had found an old Soviet submarine washed up in Greenland, and it was unknown if it had nuclear materials onboard. Unfortunately, it was believed that Russian and German operatives had found it too, and the Danish government and the government of Greenland needed severe assistance. So, the Coorsons unit was sent out with the Canadians and some of the local military stationed in Greenland.

After a long helicopter ride and then an even longer trek by foot and snowmobile, the international-group reached the submarine. No one else had made it to the submarine yet, so special freezing cold-hazmat suits were equipped, and an effort was made to search and grab anything nuclear from the sub. This process would take about 2 days, as the scientists and some chosen soldiers went into the sub, the other soldiers guarded the sub and communicated back to HQ. When they had just finished, the Russians came and at first tried to be diplomatic and attempted to reason that it was theirs, but this failed and the guns started to fire. Casualties for the Russians were heavy, all but 3 of the Canadians died and half of Jack's brothers were killed or injured. Then, the Germans came. They too tried to be diplomatic, but after seeing all the dead bodies on both sides, they too, despite being allies, shot at the survivors. This caused even more blood to be shed, leaving a total of 0 out of 23 Russians, 0 out 42 of Germans, 2 out of 9 Canadians, 3 out of 14 Danish, and Jack and 4 others out of 16 Americans alive (yes this seems these numbers are crazy, but I just inputted random numbers, since except for the COD mission, I don't think this has ever happened IRL or in any other video game). The survivors then had to wait a week before coming to get everyone and everything, due to a storm making any form of transportation impossible.

While a cover-up was made by all of the respective governments, and their was no change in any alliance or foreign relationships, the survivors back home were treated horribly by the politicians, blaming them for a million things they didn't do or had no control over. This caused for Jack and the survivors of his squad, Caroline, and the 2 Canadians being all discharged or fired and being blamed for the incident. The militaries and CIA had no choice, everyone involved knew the truth, but like nearly every other time, politicians screwed them over and they lost everything. This then had forced Jack and Caroline moving to England to see if they could do anything, as now no one would hire them.

* * *

*back to them driving*

* * *

After a night out as a family, the Coorsons saw a group strangely dressed people next to a house with a basket. Jack, seeing stuff like this happen too many times beforehand, didn't have a good feeling, and despite his logical side screaming at him not to decided to check it out. Caroline elected to stay behind just in case, but worried that her husband might do something stupid and force them to go to another country, with what limited funds they had. As he walked up to them, the woman brought out a stick, but the older man made a motion that had her put it away.

"How may I help you, Mr.-?" said the old man. Jack decided on what he should say.

Should he use his real name? Maybe a fake name or an anagram or something like his name? A nickname? He decided in a second and replied,

"Jake,"

"Aw yes, Mr. Jake. Now, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm new to is neighborhood, but I saw you guys and this basket, and considering how late it is, and how your dressed, I wanted to check to see if everything was alright" he replied. A neutral, non-threatening question but made his point known.

The woman, slightly angry, asked "Does it matter what we are -"

"Minerva, this man has asked us a fair question and he deserves an answer"

"But Albus!"

"Shh. Now, Mr. Jake, we are friends of the couple living here. We are just waiting for someone"

Jack, not exactly believing them, decided to poke around and gather information.

"I'm sorry sir, but to me this seems unlikely that at this time of night, you two would be waiting outside someone's house with a basket, waiting for someone"

The older man named Albus, who had a strange twinkle in his eyes, frowned, just a bit, but said, "I'm sorry that we may be disturbing you sir, and may seem strange, but their has been some very...sad circumstances that has forced us to be in this situation".

Jack sensed his wife getting more nervous and realized that he would not be getting anything more from these people. He nodded at them and left the strange people alone, spinning his head around twice just to make sure they wouldn't try to engage him behind his back, and got inside his car.

"Caroline, I want eyes on them while I get into a place to watch them. I don't think they are being honest with me. Let's just get to the house and watch these people, I'm getting weird vibes from them", Jack said to his wife as he got into the car. His wife agreed and they made the 15 second drive into their garage.

As soon as they closed the garage and unpacked the car and set up some stuff, Jack grabbed some surveillance equipment from one of Caroline's bags. He then grabbed a listening device and a camera, set them up, and then watched the strange people. Caroline made some coffee and then hacked into a trio of security cameras looking directly at the people from 3 different angles, all facing these strange leople.

15 minutes later, Jack and Caroline heard a boom and then a motorcycle coming. They watched as the man on the motorcycle goes to the peculiar couple. He handed them a child with blankets on it.

"Jack, do you see that child?!" Caroline whispered to her husband.

"Yeah, and I'm picking up something to!" he quietly responded.

-static "Here's baby Potter sir"

"Thank you Hagrid"

The woman took the child and placed it im the basket, amd the older man placed a letter inside too.

"It was horrible. The house was destroyed an' Lils and James were on da ground and oh oh"

The man then went into hysterics.

"It's okay, it's okay. You can go now, Hagrid. Get some sleep my friend".

"Okay sir".

The man on the motorcycle left with a bang.

"Albus, this is a horrible idea! They hate us, why would anyone leave someone like him here!?"

"It's for the Greater Good. And besides, they are his relatives. No one would abuse their relatives"

"I'm trusting you Albus".

The woman popped away.

"Good luck, Harry Potter".

The older man put the basket on the steps and popped away.

* * *

"Caroline, I think this boy and these people hate bigger than I thought" Jack said.

"I agree. I heard everything - It sounds like the old man is placing him in a bad place. Plus, he said the Greater Good..."

"Last time someone said that, we got kicked out of our lives and the US. If you can, try to see what information you can find on these people just in case. I'll go grab him in a few minutes, I just want to make sure they dont' come back".

Jack went to the house 15 minutes later, after looking for the people who dropped off the baby. He then silently grabbed the basket with Harry, and quickly came back, not wanting for the group to come back and potentially asking what he was doing and already having to cause trouble in a new place. During this time, Caroline fashioned a crib of sorts to put the child in. After making sure it was asleep and giving the baby some medicine to make sure it wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours, the two got into bed, and feel asleep, knowing that they now have a new child, a magical child literally.

What they didn't know was that single event would not only change their lives forever, but changed the entire intended course of the wizarding communities of the UK.

* * *

All right, here's a couple of things you readers should know.

Yes, it is pretty much just a really edited version of the original chapter. However, I do want to keep some elements he same, especially this 'origins' of sorts. From here however, I do plan on changing it - I also can not promise or really tell you when I will ever update this, but when I will try to within 4 months...hopefully. Sorry for not doing anything over the last two years, and I hope I do better this time around.

Like the original, trashy version, this is pretty much like a fanfic were normally Sirius would come in and raise Harry, but instead I replaced him with Jack and Coorson. Unlike the original, the two won't have a son that will 'guide' Harry; maybe a friend who could be similar, but definitely not a brother. I've always liked having Sirius taking care of Harry, so like originally, Sirius will still have an important role in Harry's life, but much later on in the story. Remus will also have a role, but I don't think it will be like an Uncle or parent figure. The bashing of Ron, Ginny, Molly, Percy, Dumbledore, and maybe some others will be continued. Also, Bill and Fleur will be friends, sorta like Harry and Hermione in canon, but never any actual love in it. He will not be bashed. Snape's role will at first be very disrespectful, and may or may it change. I will be skipping 2nd year, and parts of 3rd year for future reference again, and I will start at summer before 4th Year.

HAPENE24, IF YOU SOMEHOW COME ACROSS THIS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T TALKED WITH YOU IN MONTHS, BUT IF YOU COULD, WOULD YOU MIND BETAING? IF NOT, IT'S FINE, AND I'LL ASK SOMEONE NEXT CHAPTER.

I aim on having a good portion of violence in this fanfic, but I won't be writing lemons or anything. Maybe references, but they won't be written in any detail. Certain electronics will be able to work with magic or in an area with a magical environment.

Next chapter will be set 8-9 years later in this timeline, around when Harry would get his Hogwarts letter. Flashbacks will occur to tell some bits of story within those years if needed.

Please review so I can know this 'reboot' is going in the right direction or not, and any opinions you have! Thanks


End file.
